Passion of the Uchiha
by NarutoXHinataPie
Summary: [Itachi x Sakura] It was up to her to heal him every night, only to get him tortured again the next day. And all they wanted was to love each other without worries. [M for blood, no lemons] [an ItaSaku OneShot]


_A/N: You all know Passion of the Christ, from Mel Gibson? I got this idea when watching that movie. Now you should know why it is rated M. If you haven't seen this movie and you don't like blood, torture or whatsoever, I suggest you wont read this. On with the story._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Passion of the Christ.**

* * *

Haruno Sakura slowly walked up to the horrifying scene on her bare feet, although it was in the middle of the street, the centre of their city. The crowd which had stood there, watching, had already left. Blood was everywhere. She could even see the tiniest pieces of flesh, which were ripped off his body while they had tortured him.

She started to wonder how a person could be so cruel, that he or she actually liked hurting others. Letting them feel pain in many ways, and still, not giving him the escape to death.

Sakura would go to him every evening to heal him, even though they both knew he would just get tortured again. She actually wanted to stop healing him over and over again. Not because she was selfish – just because she did not want him to suffer anymore.

In these weeks she had to heal him, she started to love him and he started to love her.

But their love would never be accepted.

Sakura slowly sank down on her knees, her fingers running through the small pools of blood. His blood. She could see her reflection in it.

Her eyes looked back at herself. Once, you could see cheerfulness in those eyes. But that had went on. Her eyes were blank now, showing nothing more then pain, sadness and sorrow. Her head was full of memories on the moment.

_(Flashback)_

"Sakura…"

His voice sounded soft, but not full of pain, unlike the beginning of the evening. Sakura decided to ignore him and continue healing the left over cuts on his muscled body. He was almost completely healed, there were no serious wounds left, only scratches and bruises.

"Sakura…"

Finally, she looked up. His midnight blue, almost black eyes looked into her green ones.

"… Why are you sad?"

Silence. Sakura softly stroked his cheek.

"Because it feels like it is my fault you have to go through another day of suffering." She whispered. "Why do you not want to leave life? You will be gone from pain and suffering…"

"But I will also be gone from you." He replied. One tear slid down her cheek, slowly. He raised his hand to wipe it away.

The moment his fingers touched her warm cheek, she started to sob.

"Itachi-kun…" She sobbed. "Then why… Why can we not just… flee? I could get us out of here. You will not have to go through the pain you have every day. We… We will be together…"

"Only for a short time." He answered. His low, soft voice comforted her. "They would find us. And torture us even more. You, too." His eyes dimmed. "I could not take the sight of seeing you being punished for what I have done."

"Please, Itachi-kun, don't say that." She said, while grabbing his hand which was still on her cheek. "We could live far, far away from this place. On a farm, perhaps. Our food from our animals. Have children. _Have a life together._" The last words were only a soft whisper. He heard them.

"Maybe we will have that life." He raised his other hand and cupped her chin. "Maybe…"

"You know we will not." She answered. He edged closer and softly brushed his lips over hers, before taking a little distance again. Only a little.

"Are you certain?" He breathed on her red lips. She nodded, her body trembling.

"Y- Yes."

"Why are you scared of me?" He asked, noticing her trembling body.

"I am not scared of you, Itachi-kun… I'm afraid of _losing_ you… Forever…"

She slowly wrapped her slender arms around his body. He laid his forehead against hers, his black hair sliding off his shoulders, falling around his face.

"… I would never forgive myself if I saw they hurt you, Sakura…"

She cried once again. She loved him so much that it was not describable with words. She would do anything for him. Anything.

"Stop crying, my love. It tears me apart." He whispered to her. He wrapped his arms around her as well and pulled her closer. He slowly kissed her, soft, but filled with meaning and feelings.

_(End Flashback)_

Yes, she remembered that evening with him.

She had to go to him soon. Heal his wounds.

She looked up from her reflection in the blood pool and her gaze went over the torturing weapons, which still lay on the wooden table. The long and thin, wooden sticks had blood on them. The same for the whips with the iron hooks at the end. The young woman quickly looked off when seeing flesh hanging on one.

There was more blood then usual. She really had to go, before he would die of blood loss. He didn't want to die like that, he once told her. She had excepted his wish, although she wanted, for him, to let him die, so he could be out of pain.

While she stood up and walked away from the bloody scene, she knew she wanted to be selfish. She knew she did not want him to die. She would be left behind, alone. She had friends, she had family, but comparing to him, they meant nothing to her anymore.

She went inside one of the buildings and when she let the guard know who she was, he let her pass. She slowly walked down the cold stairs on her bare feet into the sewers. She passed the empty cells to the end of the long, dirty hallway. There she stood still in front of the last cell.

"Itachi-kun?"

She tried to bring her voice more stable then her feelings, but the sounds shook through the long hall.

No reply.

Normally, Itachi would answer her by saying her name. From hearing her name she could immediately know how much pain he was feeling. But him saying nothing frightened her.

She got the keys out of her pocket and quickly opened the door, leaving it open as she rushed inside. She saw him, lying in the corner, thrown there as a useless old coat.

Sakura had never seen so much blood. They had tortured him to the bone. His eyes were closed.

"Itachi-kun… Itachi-kun say something! Talk to me, please!"

She fell down next to him on her knees, and took his shoulders.

"Itachi-kun!!!"

Immediately, she checked his heartbeat. He was still alive, but only on the edge.

She started healing him, begging he would make it.

"Don't…"

It was a soar whisper coming from him, but Sakura shot up, looking at him wide eyed. His eyes were still closed, but his lips were pulled in the smallest smile.

"I am- … dying… Sakura…" He said with difficulty.

"No…" She whispered back. "I'm going to save you…"

"Promise m-me… to be happy-…" He managed to say.

"Yes, _with you!_ Itachi-kun, you are going to make it, we are going to make it, together, forever and ever!"

He shook his head slowly. The tears were streaming off Sakura's pale cheeks.

"S- Sasuke… Sasuke likes- you… Be happy with- Sasuke…"

"I do not want to be happy with Sasuke, I want to be happy with you!" Her shaking hands took his between hers. "Do not leave me here… I cannot live without you…"

"You will not…" He finally opened his eyes, his dark eyes looking at hers. "I will b-be here… But not in physical form… And one day… We will be together again…"

He coughed up some blood and Sakura cried even more.

"Please… Itachi-kun… I love you…"

With difficulty, he brought his shaking hand up to her face, and wiped the tears away.

"Do not cry… Promise me to be happy…"

Itachi's hand remained on her cheek. Sakura looked at him, trembling.

"But-…"

"_Promise me_."

"I- I promise…"

He nodded, his small smile returned to his dry lips. Sakura noticed the light leave his eyes as his hand lost grip on her cheek and fell down.

"I- Itachi-kun?" She asked shaking. He did not reply anymore.

"Itachi…!" She took his shoulders and roughly tried to wake him up from his everlasting sleep.

"Itachi!!" Again, the tears started streaming down her face, faster this time. Her voice shook as it echoed through the long prison halls.

"_**ITACHI!!!!!!!**_"

* * *

_A/N: Um. Please review? xxx NarutoxHinataPie_


End file.
